


Touch

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Exes, Hate Sex, Lemon, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Obsession, Other, Smut, Trans Kurapika, Unrequited Love, maid outfits, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Smut, just pure smut.(might just be a one-shot or a whole fic idk)***Standing over his sweaty body, having his tight hole wrapped around their cock, it made them feel so euphoric. So powerful. They wanted to break this man down into an absolute mess that’d melt at their touch, they wanted to make this man cry and beg for release, they wanted to make this man their bitch.And so they did.
Relationships: Kurapika/Shura (Hunter x Hunter)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika decides to turn his ex into his bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > consenting adults with adult minds and adult bodies!

Standing over his sweaty body, having his tight hole wrapped around their cock, it made them feel so euphoric. So powerful. They wanted to break this man down into an absolute mess that’d melt at their touch, they wanted to make this man cry and beg for release, they wanted to make this man their bitch. 

And so they did.

Tracing a finger over the jaw of his delicate, panting, form, Kurapika smiled. Now still, besides the heavy breaths escaping into the air, Shura felt his eyelids droop in exhaust but the material of the dress was clinging onto his skin uncomfortable.

“ _Baby_ , don’t fall asleep on me just yet. Your my little maid, aren’t you? Yet i’ve been the only one giving service...” Their voice was just a mere hum, but all the same full of absolute sticky hatred. They basked in the fact that this son of a bitch was bending to their every command, they basked in the absolute authority of the upper hand. They hated him, but he was stuck on them like a leech.

Shura wondered if this was what it was like to be hooked. To be addicted to a drug so dangerous yet so releasing. Was this what obsession was like? If so, he hoped to never loose this feeling. He thrived on the raw hate and got drunk on the feeling of it being directed at him. 

“Kura...” Shura whimpered, his lower lip forming into a trembling smile. He was starting to feel the heat of arousal again, slightly rolling his hips. He wanted, so badly, to touch himself but his arms were bound tightly behind him with black ropes. His hair stuck to his neck and back, and his scalp slightly burned from the sheer amount of times some strands had been harshly yanked in the short time he’d been here.

“What was that?”, Kurapika demanded, leaning closer to Shura’s face with narrowed eyes and a frown. Shura’s voice felt like some heavenly creature was dragging their nails across a chalkboard, and they wanted to block it out but it was simply everywhere. They couldn’t escape his damn voice, not the pleas or the moans or the taunts. No escape. They hated him, not as much as Chrollo, but they still despised his guts. 

“ _Kurapika_!” The man now whined, throwing his head back and desperately pushing down onto the strap like a little bitch. Kurapika could almost laugh. He looked so pathetic under him, squirming and squeaking desperately while tears rolled down his face because he just wanted to come. But Kurapika was not merciful, and was more stubborn then most.

“Now, now, why doesn’t my little servant do me a favor and suck me off? And as a treat i’ll let him come.” Kurapika snarled, yanking his head upwards by his hair. 

“Yes..yes... _ah_ -yes-”

“Shut up, damn it.” 

“Y-your lucky, my voice is a fucking gift, jackass...”

“I told you to shut up, _bitch_.” Kurapika muttered, then pushed their cock into Shura’s mouth. They immediately received a groan, but the man under them complied, now bobbing his head up and down the dark rubber.

They didn’t necessarily gain anything from this, but they didn’t lie about what they were going to do next. They were, in fact, going watch as he jacked off like the desperate bitch he is then ride him until he screams.

And Shura knew this. The knowledge make his stomach turn in excitement, and it made his cock burn with need. He wanted so badly to come but he also wanted to piss of Kurapika. 

“Stop. I’m going to remove the ropes, sit still.” 

And he couldn’t help but do exactly that, and quite hastily at that. His breathing was erratic as the ropes finally became undone. Kurapika leaned back onto their knees, giving him an expectant look. 

And like that, hell’s gates opened and flooded the atmosphere like some sort of sickness. 

His hands traveled to his dick, desperately rubbing up and down and throwing his head back at the pleasurable feeling. His hand was like a machine, one stroking and the other holding up the bunched fabric of the skirt. 

He looked just like the needy cunt he had to be. 

And with a high moan, his legs began to shake and Kurapika knew he was close and slapped his hand away.

“No...let me- kurapika let me come...kurapika please, _please_ -“

“ _I told you to shut the fuck up._ ” They said for the third time, and slammed down onto his cock. Shura gasped, eyes screwing shut as tears began to spill from them again.

Their hand made its way around his throat as they bounced up and down, lightly squeezing. Their vision was becoming splotchy and sweat dripped down their thighs. Panting and the wet sound of impact echoed throughout the room as Shura finally came, and he choked out a strangled sobbed in the enlightenment of release. Kurapika also came shortly after, rolling off Shura and collapsing next to him. 

“Dude, i hope you rot in fucking hell.”

“Are you really calling me dude after you just tore me in half with a strapon?”

”Motherfucker-”


End file.
